Jealousy
by EggoLover
Summary: Mike and Eleven experience jealousy as they continue their lives after Season 2. A fluffy Mileven two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Mike... you're staring at them again."

Lucas warned, waving his hand in front of Mike's face.

"It's the fifth time today, man. You've gotta stop. It's only Tuesday. I'm not ready for this kinda stress"

The boy in question turned his glare at Lucas for a moment before fixating his eyes towards the cafeteria door, yet again. Talking in front of the cafeteria door was El, and another boy. Lucas sighed and face palmed. This had been happening since El became partners with Zack Evans for English. They, according to El, had become friends and were working on a presentation about Shakespeare together. The guys could tell, however, that Zack wanted to be more than just partners for an English project. Mike saw green and red whenever Zack came near El. The first time Mike had seen Zack trying to flirt with El, he had abruptly stood and left the cafeteria, only to punch his locker so hard that it A. left a huge dent in his poor locker and B. left a bloodied bruise on his fist for a couple of days.

What Mike failed to see, however, (that by the way, the three other guys of the party did not) was how El truly and simply did not care. El, to put it nicely, was utterly oblivious to Zack's approach. She was not interested at all. Anyone with eyes could see that El only cared about Mike _that_ way. Lucas, Dustin and Will saw how El would sneak a glance at Mike every once in a while to make sure that he was still there waiting for her to come back. One time, when Mike left in a fit of fury, El shoved (yes, _shoved_ ) Zack out of the way into the cafeteria door in a desperate attempt to find Mike and make sure he was ok. And when she finally did find Mike, she had fussed worriedly over his bruised fist, running to get some ice for it and hugging him tightly in relief that he was safe.

"Just let him be, Lucas. Mike's in _LOVEEEE_."

Dustin teased, causing him and Lucas to start snickering. Mike turned his glare towards Dustin, causing him to shut up and raise his hands in surrender as if to say _geez man I'm sorry_. At this, Will smiled and let out a couple of giggles. It was funny to see Mike fall heads over heels and get jealous over his step-sister. He was brought out of his thoughts by Mike's audible sigh of frustration. Mike looked annoyed as he turned to his friends and exclaimed,

"Seriously, how long does it take to plan and make one, five-minute-long presentation?"

Lucas, Dustin, and Will glanced at one another before Dustin broke the silence by saying,

"Well, look at that. Mikey's jealous."

followed by Lucas mocking Mike by saying,

"Hi El, El, El, El, I love you so much, would you marry me?"

Mike's face flushed with embarrassment and defensively exclaimed,

"What? No! I'm asking because, because, we-well we haven't hung out with El that much after that mouthbreather started to take up all of her time."

"Dude, we see her like every day. She eats lunch with us, takes classes with us, rides to and back from school with us, and hangs out with us after school"

Dustin explained slowly as if he were talking to a small child.

"B, but – "

"Come on Mike, Zack takes up like ten minutes of her day. We take the other twelve hours."

"Yeah, it's not like she can't have other friends. It's fine; you're probably still her number one."

Will, and then Lucas backed Dustin's claims. Mike still looked a bit apprehensive as he pointed out,

"Yeah but Zack might be trying to ask El out right now. And what if she agrees? She'll never want to hang out with us nerdy losers again."

The other three looked at each other helplessly, the same thought running through their heads. _When will this boy understand that El doesn't like Zack?_

Dustin looked up at Mike before deadpanning,

"Ok first of all, rude. _Nerdy losers_? What the hell dude, do you even hear yourself?"

Lucas turned back to Mike and tried yet again, to explain to Mike that El didn't care.

"Look, even if Zack asked her out, she'll never say yes. Plus, we made a promise to hang out at the arcade after school right? El will be there. She never breaks promises, at least not with you".

Will suddenly looked up at that, his face suddenly clouded with hesitation. _Might as well as rip off the band aid before – well, they'll see._

"Actually, um I overheard El telling mom that she's going over to Zack's house to practice the presentatio – "

"WHAT!?"

Mike exclaimed and shot out of his seat, storming off out of the cafeteria in anger.

" – n but mom said that El shouldn't go alone to his house and that she wanted to help them practice so I think El's going to head home after school…"

Will trailed off, shocked by Mike's sudden outburst and interruption.

Lucas sighed once again. _Mike really needs to stop interpreting things in the worst way possible._

Dustin sighed once again. _Mike really needs to let Will finish his sentences._

Will sat frozen. _Did he really just cause Mike to storm out of the cafeteria?_

" _Nerdy losers_. That son of a bitch. He's one to talk. Just 'cause he has a girlfriend now he suddenly thinks that we're _losers_. Wait until I tell Steve this, he'll be begging for forgiveness when Steve comes after him with his bat. _Nerdy losers_."

Dustin muttered under his breath as he took a bite out of his turkey sandwich. Lucas patted Dustin on the back with an exasperated, but still existent grin and Will slowly also reached out for his lunch.

(They were also soon greeted by a frantic Eleven looking for Mike who ran out of the cafeteria when directed to Mike's apparent fleeing route but that's another story.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: sorry for the long wait, as many of you guessed in the reviews, here is the second part of Jealousy!**_

"El… you're staring at them again."

Max warned, waving her hand in front of El's face.

"It's the tenth time this week already, and it's still Tuesday. You've gotta stop before you become a stalker like these losers."

"Um, excuse me? Losers?"

Dustin exclaimed, offended.

"You do realize that calling us losers makes you a loser as well? You're a member of the party now too."

Max brushed off Dustin's comment.

"That's not the point. Look El, you're starting to become – what's the word for it? Oh yeah, right – creepy."

The girl in question finally turned her head towards her friends, as if acknowledging their presence for the first time. Slightly startled to find all of her friends looking at her, she tentatively said,

"Um, hi…?"

Lucas face palmed, Max sighed, while Will shook his head (albeit with a fond smile on his face) at his stepsister's obliviousness.

Lucas lifted his hand off his face as he started,

"El, you kno- El? El. El?- yup we lost her again to lover boy guys."

El had tuned the party out again to stare at the classroom door. Or more precisely, glare at the two people taking in front of the classroom door. Max dropped her head onto Lucas' shoulder. _It was too late for her to deal with this shit. Why couldn't she just go home in peace?_

At the receiving end of El's glare were the infamous Mike Wheeler, and a girl. A tall girl with straight blonde hair cascading down to her waist. A girl wearing a cute (and also short) yellow dress with floral prints. The new girl, Pansy Tonkins, to be exact. _The girl currently flirting with_ her _Mike_.

Mike and the new girl had become acquainted after Mike was kind enough to guide her to the science lab on the new girl's first day of school. Ever since, the new girl had used every opportunity she had to stop Mike in the corridors and start a conversation with him. Mike swore that they were just friends – his exact words were " _hell, we're not even close friends, I don't know anything about her_ ". But El wasn't blind. She saw the way new girl smiled at him. She saw the way the new girl would try to get closer to Mike while they talked. She also caught the new girl smirking at her over Mike's shoulder as El looked at them talk. It was as if the new girl was conveying a message; "Mike will be mine…" So what if El 'accidentally' tripped the new girl with her mind a couple of times? El didn't like Pansy being close to Mike.

El unconsciously looked down at her outfit (a white and red striped t-shirt paired with short denim overalls), and touched her curls that now reached her shoulders. She frowned, and then returned to stare at Mike and the new girl. She furrowed her eyebrows. What if Mike liked nice, straight blonde hair compared to her uncontrollable short curls? What if Mike preferred short dresses compared to the same old overalls? What if Mike didn't think El was pretty? No, no. It can't be true. He told her she was beautiful at the Snowball. …but then again, she was (for once) wearing a dress then. Just like Pansy was now. But Mike also told her she looked pretty ( _quote, "really pretty")_ on multiple occasions. Mike still liked El… right?

Always observant, Will caught this small act and his eyes softened. He knew his step-sister was feeling self-conscious about her looks.

"El, are you feeling all right?"

he asked, wanting to help his sister and see her smile again. Will was slowly but surely becoming protective of El in a brotherly sense. He got a half-hearted reply from El.

"Yeah…"

Still, El couldn't tear her eyes away from Mike and the new girl. Looking at them only made her more upset, but she just couldn't look away. She also couldn't shake that one overbearing question from her head. _Did Mike still like her? Or more specifically, did he still get butterflies in his stomach when he thought of her, like El felt for Mike?_

At this point, the rest of the party noticed El's sudden change in demeanor that went from angry, to sad and afraid.

Lucas sighed. When will El notice that Mike obviously had no interest in Pansy? Seriously, Mike literally got heart-eyes at the sheer sight of her, whether El was dressed up or in her pajamas with bed head. He followed her around like a lovesick duckling.

Dustin sighed. Scratch that, he wanted to scream. He had to deal with a jealous Mike during lunch, and now, when school was over, he had to deal with a jealous El. Which by the way, was harder because in case someone had forgotten, she was _psychic_ and could easily kill Pansy if she wanted. With El, there was no 'if' in 'if looks could kill'. With El, looks _COULD_ kill. And if Hopper found out that El used her powers to kill someone while the party just watched…well shit would go down and Dustin did NOT want to face Hopper's wrath. _Those two seriously owed him 3 Musketeers bars for his hard work._

Max rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Wheeler give her a break by noticing his girlfriend ( _wait, excuse her, his (quote) "girl-friend not girlfriend")_ was waiting for him by the lockers, getting jealous by the second? He may get all A's in school ( _except for gym, obviously_ ) but right now he was certainly being an idiot.

Will's heart broke at the sight of his sister's pain. When will El understand that Mike loved her for who she was?

Lucas broke the silence by stating,

"El, don't worry, Mike will be here in no time, and you can say goodbye to him before we go home."

Then the new girl asked Mike one dreadful thing.

"Will you help me carry my textbooks to my locker?"

The party could tell that she said this loud enough for El to hear from the school entrance.

Then Mike made the second-to-biggest mistake in the history of Hawkins Middle school.

"Um, yeah ok."

Max froze. _Fuck_ , she thought, _Wheeler better not make El cry_. Will glance worriedly at his sister

El was _pissed_. She was livid. No one got away with stealing _her_ Mike. El subtly and quickly focused her powers on the new girl and with a slight cock of her head, the girl seemingly tricked over nothing and fell face first onto the floor. Content, she discreetly wiped her nose to clean up the blood.

Then Mike made THE biggest mistake in the history of Hawkins Middle school.

He quickly dropped down to his knees to offer the new girl a hand to stand up.

El gasped, in a voice so small and fragile that only the party around her could hear. _Mike likes the new girl. He doesn't like her anymore. He got tired of her constant questions and ugly overalls._ With tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she turned around and ran out the door, slamming it closed with her mind as she went.

Will started to follow his sister out of the door, only to be stopped by Dustin who told him the El needed some time alone to blow off her steam. Max was about to walk right up to Mike and give him a nice "talk" until she felt a hand on her shoulder. _Lucas._ He muttered to her to wait until the new girl left and Mike came to join the party.

Dustin sighed. Mike had some real explaining to do.


End file.
